The Republic of Gilead
The Republic of Gilead is a Player Empire or GM entity in all three Kerbilization games to date. It is a theocracy, with a focus on tradition and the well-being of it's citizens. History Ancient History The Republic of Gilead was founded when a coup led by The Sons of Jacob succeeded in taking over from the corrupt government that controlled the area. Gilead fought with it's neighbors for land until the ill-fated Constitution of Kerbin was signed. Early Modern Age (Game 1) Following the signing of the Constitution of Kerbin, and the ceasing of all hostilities across the planet, Gilead focused on it's internal production. However, due to The Democratic People's Republic of Klaathu rattling the sabers, Gilead shifted to improving it's military, and entered into a Mutual Defense Pact with Abvonchatkaderivokistan and the UCI. The Great War Klaathu was not rattling the sabers in jest. Scarcely a month after the Constitution of Kerbin, outlawing war, was signed, two-thirds of the planet were plunged into war as Klaathu declared was on The Republic of Gilead, Abvonchatkaderivokistan, and the UCI. Owing simply due to numerical supremacy, the three readily beat the one. While Abvonchatkaderivokistan and the UCI set up puppet governments in their regions, Gilead annexed theirs. Modern Age (Game 1) As Nations rose and fell, Gilead took every opportunity to expand it's borders. When finally even long-time ally Abvonchatkaderivokistan fell into anarchy, and the only remaining nation was annexed, the destiny of The Republic of Gilead was realized. Early Space Age (Game 2) One hundred years after the acquisition of complete planetary control by The Republic of Gilead, private companies were allowed to launch spacecraft. However, errors, malfunctions, scandals, and failures plagued the startups. While human boots left marks on Duna, that was the furthest it ever got. As time passed, the debris in Kerbin orbit collided with the many satellites the different companies had launched willy-nilly into space. With each collision, the amount of debris grew. Eventually, it became too dangerous to attempt to get past Low Kerbin Orbit. By year 25, no satellite remained intact, and space travel became impossible. This failure of the scientific community brought suspicion on the sciences, and in many areas the planet retreated from sciences. However, advances in agriculture meant scarcity of food was a thing of the past, and advances in clean energy meant that the atmosphere is safe from pollution, while the global religious tenants of pacifism and co-operation mean that destruction from within is not a threat. Under their nigh impenetrable barrier, and a sky often lit up by "shooting stars", the planet entered a period of utopia, lasting for millennia. Galactic Age (Game 3) Three millennia after the failed attempt to get into space, with it's successes and failures a distant memory, legends in the story books, but the cloud of debris decayed to a manageable size, Gileadeans took once more to the stars. this time, they were careful. The solar system was explored, and then a scientist managed to create what many though impossible; the ability to travel faster than light. With the stars now reachable, Gilead's idling factories roared to life, and the people prepared for a brand new frontier. Category:Nation Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Nations